<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get well soon Amity by HEDAofWeird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315212">Get well soon Amity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird'>HEDAofWeird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEDAofWeird/pseuds/HEDAofWeird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz goes to see Amity while she's stuck in bed because of her broken ankle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get well soon Amity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a one shot that I cooked up. I tried to make it fluffy and cute. Hope I did it well enough.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day after the grudgeby match against Boscha and her team. Team Willow may have lost the match but they won the hearts of their opponents. All of them except Boscha's. She was furious but the day turned out to be pretty fun after all except for Amity. She was bound to bed for a few days due to a broken ankle she sustained during the match. The witch doctor casted a spell to take away the pain and help accelerate the growth of her broken bone but sadly the spell hadn't taken away the boredom of being in bed all day. She had read and reread her favorite books of Azura the good witch. She watched everything she could on her crystal ball and she even practiced her spells and scrolled through her Penstagram. She was so bored and she missed the outside world and school.</p>
<p>She missed her friends but not as much as she missed Luz. She really started to like the human girl who was brave and very dearing and also heroic, which she loved so much. Amity was so enthralled by her that she didn't know how to act around her. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door of her bedroom open.</p>
<p>"Hiiiii Amity, how are you feeling? How's the leg?" Luz rambled in a cheery voice while stepping into the room. Startled Amity came to her senses. She blushed fiercely. "H-hi Luz. I'm fine, I'm okay, I'm good. What are you doing here? In my house, i-in my room?" she asked while glancing around if her room was tidy. Luckily it was. She let out a mental sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"I dropped by to check on you and also I brought you a get well soon basket oh and cool room by the way. She said while admiring the other girls room. Mine isn't as fancy." Luz cheerily replied totally oblivious to the flustered state her friend was in. "A get well soon basket?" Amity asked confused. "Oh yeah, it's something we humans do for someone who we care about is sick or had an accident. It's a basket filled with fruits, cookies and other snacks. Oh and I even made you a card. It's also something we do for our sick or injured friends and family." Luz explained excitedly.</p>
<p>"Does the basket and card have healing powers?" Amity asked now a bit more confused than she was before. "Uhm nope." Came a giggly reply. "Then why bother making it then if it doesn't help with the healing." Amity asked slightly annoyed. She wasn't annoyed at Luz but rather at the fact that she was stuck in bed. "It doesn't really help heal your wounds Amity but it makes you feel better in your heart." Luz explained."Humans are weird." Amity replied while crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Yeah we have our weird stuff but so do witches. What are you up to? Can I hang with you for a while? We can talk about anything you like?" Luz started rambling again. "You wanna hang out here? In my room? With me?" Amity's face was turning bright red. She was panicking. She literally started hyperventilating. "Hey what's wrong?" Luz asked now concerned about her friend's weird behavior.</p>
<p>"Aaaaah nothing, nothing, I'm just tired." Amity lied. "Should I go?" Luz asked slightly disappointed. She came with intentions to spend time with Amity. Make her feel better because it was her fault that she broke her ankle after all. She was about ready to leave when Amity yelled "No, don't go. Stay! I-I mean you can stay if you want to. We can watch my Crystal ball together." She offered.</p>
<p>Luz's smiled widely at that suggestion. "Orrr we can play Hexes Hold' em. Eda has been teaching me to play." Luz suggested. "But I don't know how to play." Amity replied.<br/>
"Worry not! I will teach you my ways." Luz said with so much determination. Amity started giggling at that. Immediately Luz's eyes brightened up. She liked making Amity smile and laugh. She was so beautiful and her light brown eyes always shimmered with happiness.</p>
<p>"Oke." Amity replied while tucking a strand of her green hair behind her ear a small blush still adorning her face. Luz reached into her fanny pack to retrieve the card deck and jumped in the bed besides Amity. She explained everything as much as she could but she always kept being distracted by how cute and beautiful the young green haired witch looked.</p>
<p>Luz dealth out the cards but while doing that her hand touched Amity's, who pulled hers back like she just touched something hot. Luz just gave her a questioning look. Amity just bowed her head to hide the blush that was creeping up her face but while doing so the strand if hair got removed from behind her ear.</p>
<p>Luz who saw the whole thing happen reached out her hand and started to tuck Amity's hair back behind her ear. After she did that, she didn't remove her hand right away. She kept her hand on Amity's cheak. "You look so beautiful." Luz whispered. Amity's eyes shut up to Luz's. "Y-you do?" </p>
<p>"Yess Amity, I do. You really are beautiful and cute, especially when you blush and smile. I really like your smile." Luz explained. "I like you too. I mean, I like yours too. Your smile. I mean I like your smile. I'm gonna stop talking now." Amity said while covering her now bright red face with both her hands. Luz started giggling. "I like you too Amity, for a while now."  She said it while reaching over to remove Amity's hands from her face. "Look at me." Luz demanded in a soft voice. </p>
<p>Amity hesitantly removed her hands from her face but she didn't open her eyes just yet. She opened them as she felt soft lips against her hot cheek. Luz just smiled at her goofily and Amity just moved her face close to Luz's and then kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss was short, soft and a bit hesitant but it was sweet.</p>
<p>Now it was Luz's time to blush. "Wow, I liked that alot and I wanna do it again." Luz said. "Can we do it again?"  She then asked. "Yess, Yes we can do it again." Amity answered while pulling Luz's face towards hers for a longer kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                               -Fin-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there where mistakes. English isn't my first language. Also leave a kudo and a comment. Thank you. Have a good day/night and stay safe out there ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>